five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Rafson49/Krótkie opowiadanie
To wszystko dzieje się za szybko.... Co noc mam ten sam koszmar , co noc śnią mi się te dzieci.... Ja nie chciałem ich zabić , ale coś mnie podkusiło. Ehhh nie wiem co mną kierowało. Tyle czasu już minęło a ja nadal słyszę ich krzyki. Wiem , że jestem psychicznie chory i nie ukrywam tego.... Mam na imię Vincent , ale przyjaciele mówili na mnie Vinc , Vic lub Fioletowowłosy z powodu koloru moich włosów. Kiedy miałem 19 lat zatrudniłem się jako stróż w pizzerii "Fredbears Familly Diner" .Jej największą atrakcją były animatroniki czyli roboty wyglądające jak zwierzęta , tam były tylko dwa - niedźwiedź Golden Freddy , którego szef nazywał "Yellow Bear" i Spring Bonnie , ja go nazywałem Golden Bonnie , ponieważ był złoty. Ale wracając do tematu pewnego dnia kiedy jechałem do pracy zobaczyłem płaczące dziecko pod drzwiami pizzerii , może było smutne , że nie dostało pizzy.... Ehh na samą myśl o tym wydarzeniu robi mi się smutno. W głowie usłyszałem głos "Zabij go , zabij !". Stanąłem przed budynkiem i wyszedłem z samochodu . Kiedy dziecko mnie usłyszało chciało się odwrócić , a ja w tym momencie wbiłem mu nóż w plecy , a po tym jakby nic się nie stało odjechałem. Po tym wydarzeniu "Fredbears Familly Diner" zamknięto. Trzy lata później otwarto "Freddy Fazbeas Pizza" i kiedy zobaczyłem , że szukają pracownika zgłosiłem się . Kiedy oglądałem nową pizzerię zobaczyłem stare animatroniki były one trochę brudne , a Goldenowi brakowało ręki . Tym razem robotów było czterech : -lis Foxy , który był piratem , najbardziej go lubiłem , -Freddy Fazbear , brązowy niedźwiedź . Wyglądał tak samo jak Golden Freddy , różnił się tylko kolorem, -kura Chica , była jedyną dziewczyną wśród animatronów , -królik Bonnie , był niebieski i przypominał Spring Bonniego. Kilka dni po tym kiedy mnie przyjęli znów usłyszałem ten głos , nie wiediziałem co robić. Słyszałem , że Golden i Spring Bonnie będą służyć jako stroje dla pracowników. Tego samego dnia o 19:00 w stroju S. Bonniego zaprowadziłem dzieci do pokoju dla personelu i zrobiłem to.... Złapali nie tego człowieka co trzeba, a ja nadal byłem na wolności. Te koszmary z dziećmi mnie cały czas dręczą... To wszytko dzieje się za szybko.... KONTYNUACJA Po "Incydencie z zaginionymi dziećmi" jak to nazwano pizzeria została zamknięta. Po czterech latach otawrto "Freddy Fazbears Pizza II" , były tam zupałnie nowe przyjazne dzieciom (wyglądające jak pedały) animatroniki nazwane "Toyami".Stare animatroniki wyrzucono do pokoju "Parts/Service". Pracowałem w tej pizzerii tylko kilka dni na dziennej zmianie. Poznałem tam mojego najlepszego przyjaciela Jeremiego Flitzgeralda, który pracował na nocnej zmianie. Pizzeria została zamknięta przez "The Bite of 87" , w dużym skrócie Jeremy został ugryziony przez Foxy'ego i stracił płat czołowy.I przez to "Freddy Fazbears Pizza II" zamknięto. Minęło 6 lat i... znowu otworzono pizzerię , którą nazwano "Freddy Fazbears Pizza III" .Z początku była ona bardzo popularna codziennie odbywały się tam jakieś imprezy, a te odnowione stare animatrony wyglądały świetnie. Na szczęście pozbyto się pedałów Toyów.W ostatnim tygodniu istnienia FFP III na nocnej zmianie pracował mój kuzyn Mike. Pizzeria upadła bo ludzią już się znudziły animatroniki. Około 9 miesięcy później właściciel Fazbear Entertainment niejaki Scott Cawthon poprosił mnie abym zniszczył animatroniki , które nadal były w zamkniętej pizzerii. Zgodziłem się i kiedy zapadł zmrok udałem się do FFP III. CDN Dobrze pamiętam ten budynek... Niewspomniałem o tym wcześniej ale pizzeria gdzie znajduje się FFP III jest tą samą gdzie była pizzeria FFP I . Budynek mało się zmienił wiadomo właściciel FE coś musiał zmienić. Rozejrzałem się dookoła , a potem poszłem do Pirate Cove - niegdyś mojego ulubionego miejscaw pizzerii. Kurtyny koloru fioletowego w gwiazdki zapadły mi w pamięć. W pewnym momencie odsunąłem kurtynę zobaczyłem mojego ulubieńca , aż żal mi go było.że musiałem go zniszczyć. Kiedy wyszedłem z pokoju udałem się na scenę zobaczyć poraz ostatni odnowionego Freddiego , Bonniego i odnowioną Chicę.Szkoda , że nieodnowili Mangle pasowała by do Foxy'ego. Trzeba było przyznać , że ci , którzy odnowili stare animatrony odwalili kupę dobrej roboty. Następnym pomieszczeniem , które odwiedziłem było biuro, w którym kiedyś pracowałem.Dodano tam więcej rysunków , a także plakat z odnowionymi animatronami ,nad nimi widniał napis "Celebrate!". Znajdował się tam też Carl - babeczka Chici , a właściwie figurka Carla. I... wiatrak. Ten wiatrak który kupiono za czasów Fredbears Familly Diner , był w FFP I, potem we FFP II i tu we FFP III. Ach, niepowiem poczułem wtedy nutkę nostalgii.Wracały i dobre wspomnienia i te złe.W tym momencie spojrzałem na zegarek za minutę miała wybić północ - godzina w której animatroniki ożywają i chodzą swobodnie po pizzerii. Udałem się szybko na scenę , aby zobaczyć czy już ożyły. Zobaczyłęm jak Freddy się budzi. Szybko pobiegłem po mój młotek i zacząłem czekać na animatronika-niedźwiedźia.To było dziwne, niewiadomo dlaczego Freddy włączył się pierwszy. Z tego co mówił mi Mike zapamiętałem , że Freddy zawsze włączał się ostatni. Kilka chwil po przemyśleniach usłyszałem kroki , wybiegłem z ukrycia i zaatakowałem Freddy'ego. Jego części odpadały, za każdym razem waliłem go mocniej , aby szybciej się wyłączył , ostatecznym ciosem było uderzenie w głowę , a po nim Freddy "umarł". po zniszczeniu brązowego animatrona spostrzegłem wiadomość na telefonie. Napisał mi ją mój szef Scott. Pisało tam , że muszę zniszczyć jeszcze roboty z Fredbears Familly Diner , Yellow Bear był w kuchni. Zaś Spring Bonnie w... ukrytym pokoju. W tamtym momencie byłembardzo zdziwiony, wcześniej nie wiedziaem nic o tajnych pokojach.Przeczytałem dalej ,że jeśli chcę się tam dostać muszę znaleźć tajne drzwi w ścianie.Zacząłem wtedy walić młotkiem w ścianę i o dziwo znalazłem przejście.Kiedy zobaczyłem S. Bonniego serce zabiło mi mocniej, to właśnie w tym stroju zabiłem dzieci...Postanowiłem zostawić go na koniec. Następnym animatronikiem jakiego zniszczyłem był Bonnie, potem Chica oraz mój ulubieniec Foxy. Z początku trochęsię powstrzymywałem przed zniszczeniem go , ale dostałem zadanie i musiałem je wykonać.Kiedy spojrzałem na porozrzucane części animatronów zrobiło mi się ich żal.Przez lata były w sercach dzieci, a w tamtym momencie stały się tylko kupą śmieci... Kiedy przestałem o tym myśleć udałem się do kuchni aby zniszczyć Golden Freddy'ego- pierwszego animatronika jekiego zobaczyłem. z nim było inaczej musiałem zniszczyć tylko strój , ponieważ jak to we wspomnianym SMSie wspomniał szef szkielet Goldena zepsuł się tuż po zamknięciu pizzerii. Moim ostatnim celem był Golden Bonnie , szedłem wolno ,ale w pewnym momencie zobaczyłem białe światło , odwróciłesię i... to co zobaczyłem wstrząsnęło mną. Tam było 5 dusz dzieci,dzieci które zabiłem. Każda dusza wyglądała tak samo jak za życia.Początkowo wyglądały na smutne, alepóźniej na ich twarzach pojawiła się złośc. Zaczęły mnie gonić , a ja szybko pobiegłem do tajnego pokoju.Dusze na chwile zmieniły kolory na takie same jakie miały animatroniki.Jedna z nich wygarnęła mi to , że przezemnie zostały robotami. Dopiero wtedy skojkarzyłem fakty, animatrony atakowały bo były opętane przez dusze dzieci... Próbowałem im powiedzieć,że nie zabiłem ich świadomie , ja nie byłem wtedy sobą. Ale one były nieugięte , niedziwię im się... Dusze znów zmieniły kolor a biały i w tym momencie nadeszła jeszcze jedna.Zaczęła mnie gonić. Starałem się bronić, wyciągnąłem zabalniczkę ale ona nie pomogła. Usłyszałem ten głos ,który lata temu podpowiedział mi abym zabił dzieci. Jego słowapamiętam do dziś. Mówił "Wejdź do tego stroju !" Szybko pobiegłem w jego kiernku i nałożyłem go. Popełniłęm wtedy najgorszy błąd, zacząłem się śmiać. W kostiumie nie możnabyło się śmiać , ani wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów. Sprężyny puściły i zgniotły moją twarz. Powoli pękały moje kości , a krew lała się na wszystkie strony.Ból jaki wtedy czułembył niewyobrażalny.Ostatnimi siłami wyszeptałem : "Przepraszam was dzieci... Jj Ja nie chiałem" . Po tych słowach dusze zniknęły a ja umarłem. KONTYNUACJA JUŻ NIEDŁUGO , A TYM CZASEM MAŁY FRAGMENT Moja śmierć była długa i bolesna, a po niej koszmar się nie skończył niestety.... Przez 30 lat moją głowę nawiedzały ogropne sny , ale jeden z nich był dość dziwny. Widziałem marionetkę , która dała mi nowe życie aby te złe sny się skonczyły , ta marionetka wiedziała , że żałuję morderst i że nie byłem w tamtych momentach sobą. Kiedy się "obudziłem" spostrzegłemjakichś ludzi , którzy wynoszą mnie z tajnego pokoju, chwilę później obudziłem się w jakimś budynku.... NEXT : Dopiero w tamtym momemcie dowiedziałem się, że zostałem znimatronikiem. Spring Bonnie , w którym umarłem przez 30 lat bardzo się zmienił. Po pierwszebył zielony a nie złoty jak dawniej. Po drugie był poniszczony i gdzie niegdzie miał ślady krwi. Była godzina 23:00 co było dość dziwne bo animatroniki zwykle włączały sięo północy.Stróża nie było i nie wiedziałem czy w ogóle będzie.Postanowiłem zwiedzić lokację w jakiej w tedy byłem.Tam było tak fajnie! Zielone oświetlenie , automatuy do gier, wygląd tego domu strachów był poprostu epicki!W pewnym momencie spostrzegłem gazetę na której pisało o "Wielkim Otwarciu Domu Strachów Fazbear Fright".Głowy starych animatronów były używane jako lampy.No cóż byłem jedynym robotem w tamtym budynku. Za pięć minut miała wybić szósta , wróciłemw miejsce w jakim się znalazłemna początku i poczekałem.Strażnik zdążył minutę przed północą do biura.Próbowałem iść do niego aby się z nim skontaktował ale na próżno gdy tylko się zbliżałem słyszałem ten dziecięcy śmiech i ten głos , który nadal był w mojej głowie zawsze kazał mi za nim iść. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale co miałem robić. Koniec końców wybiła 6 AM a ja wyłączyłem się.Następnej nocy obudziłem się trochę później bo o 23:30. Tym razem nie chodziłem po budynku a zastanawiałem się co ze mną będzie kiedy otworzą "Fazbears Fright"Zastanawiałem się dość długo bo kiedy spojrzałem na zegar na ścianie była 23:55. Okazało się , że strażnik przybył trochę wcześniej. Tym razem szybciej próbowałem się do niego dostaćale ciągle słyszałem ten dziecięcy śmiech... Jednak udało się byłem blisko biura , a dokładnie znajdowałem się za szybą. Zobzczyłem strażnika, był jakiś znajomy. Dopiero kiedy spojrzałem w tabliczkęna jego kszuli zobaczyłem nazwisko "Schmidt". To napewno nie był mój kuzyn Mike.Doszłem do wniosku , że ochroniażem może być MÓJ SYN.Chciałem się z nim skontaktować ale kiedybyłem już blisko biura wybiła 6 AM. NEXT : OBudziłem się kolejnej nocy. Moje myśli były przepełnione złością.Byłem zły na samego siebie za to , że posłuchałem tego głosu w mej głowie i nadal go słucham.Dlaczego on mnie tak nienawidzi ? Dlaczego on chciał abym zapił te dzieci ? W tamtym momencie mnie to przerastało... Nie wiedziałem nawet , która godzina. Jednak chciałem spotkać się z synem jak najszybciej. Porozmawiać z nim, chciałem nawiązać jakieś relacje , ale zawsze kiedy byłem blisko biura JEB 6 AM. Może po moich złych czynach nie dane było mi się spotkać z synem ,ale dlaczego ? DLACZEGO NIE MOGŁEM SIĘ Z NIM SPOTKAĆ ?! Ledwie kilka dni byłem animatronikiem , a to życie zupełnie mi nieopowiadało, już wiem co czuły te biednedusze uwięzione w animatronikach tyle lat, miały piekło na ziemii... Mam nadzieję , że są teraz wolne i żyją gdześ na świecie. Jednak tamta noc była inna strażnik napewno widział , że próbuję bardzo szybko dostać się do biura.Ciekawiła mnie jedna rzecz jego szybki oddechw niektórych momentach i widoczny strach na jego twarzy. MOże miał jakieś halucynacje lub coś takiego. Byłem już przy drzwiach , wierzyłem , że porozmawiam z nim, alenie wszystko musiało być przeciwko mnie ! Wychylałem głowę i uśmiechałem się do postaci która patrzyła na mnie z dziwną miną, w tamtym momencie spostrzegłem podobieństwo między mną żywym ,a moim synem.Oboje mieliśmy brązowe oczy, trochę krzywe zęby. Miało być tak dobrze ale oczywiście jak zwykle wybiła ta je87na 6 AM. Next taki ponieważ w momencie pisania miałem zły humor (i nadal mam). NEXT Od kiedy wylądowałem w Fazbears Fright nie przyśnił mi się żaden koszmar, ale po tamtym złym dniu miałem dość dziwny sen.Byłem w nim człowiekiem, takim samym jak przed śmiercią.Nawet byłem tak samo ubrany w ciemnofioletowe spodnie i koszulę koloru trochę jasniejszego niż ten na spodniach.Znajdowałem się w moim mieszkaniu. Nagle stało się coś dziwnegoprzedemną pojawiła się chmura jakiegoś czarnego dymu , z każdą chwilą ona rosła. i rosła. Zacząłem mieć w tedy jakieś halucynacje widziałem przed sobą Spring Bonniego, który obecnie zwany był Springtrapem.Z owej chmury wyszła dziwna postać wyglądała ona tak samo jak ja ale jej skóra była cała... fioletowa! Zacząłem się jej bać.Obok mnie zauważyłem żółty strój ten sam w jakim umarłem.Postać przemówiła : -I jak podoba ci się twoje nowe JA? -CO!? NIE I KIM TY TAK W OGÓLE K*RWA JESTEŚ CO!? -zapytałem wściekły nie wiem kim on był ale miałem złe przeczycia -Cóż można powiedzieć, że jestem tobą. Jestem także właścicielem głosu w tej głowie. Dopiero w tamtym momencie skojarzyłem skąd znałem jego głos.To było dziwne spotkałem się z osobą która kazała mi zabić te dzieci i toprzez nią umarłem. -Wiem o czym myślisz...-mówił ten fioletowy ja-i tak to przezemnie umarłeś , to dzięki mnie zabiłeś te bachory Rzuciłem się na tego gościa chcąc go pobić, ale on odrzucił mnie z wielką siłą.Zastanawiałem się skąd on wziął się w mojej głowie. -Powstałem z twojej nienawiścido świata.Po śmierci twojego brata przeżywałeś ogromnezałamania nerwowe, chciałeś zabić tego , który zabił Rafała.Twoja nienawiść rosła i rosła. I tak powstałem ja. Czy pamiętasz co powiedział ten który zabił twojego brata co? -Powiedział żebym go oszczędził,ale ja go zabiłem , zabiłem z zimną krwią.... Nagle posmutniałem pamiętałem brata , najbardziej go lubiłem z całej rodziny toon nauczył mnie jeździć na rowerze botata zmarł lubuciekł kidy błem młody...A kiedy umarł poczułem jakąś pustkę. -Ale potem już niepanowałeś nad nienawiścią , niepanowałeś nademną i tak zabiłeś to pierwsze dziecko , które stało się Marionetką. Tylko on Ci w pełnio wybaczyło reszta dzieci była świadoma tego , że nie zabiłeś ich świadomie, ale one nie potrafiły ci tego wybaczyć. Szczególnie ten solenizant - Łukasz , który umarł pierwszy zabiłeś go najbardziej brutalnym sposobem pamiętasz ? -Nie prypominaj mi proszę!!!- próbowałem się uwolnić od tych wspomnień ale to wracało , wracało z każdą chwila.... Spytałem w tedy w myślach "Czemu on mnie tak nienawidzi ?" A on nie odpowiedział jego oczy z koloru fioletowego zmieniły się na brązowe, a on zniknął... W tedy ktoś dotknął mojego ramienia to był mój brat. Uśmiechnął się kiedy mnie zobzczył , ale nagle posmutniał. Powiedział tylko jedno zdanie - "Żegnaj bracie". Po tych słowach on też zniknął a ja zostałem sam no może niekonieniecznie nadal był tam Springtrap, który nagle wstał i mnie zaatakował usłyszałem słowa "nie możesz" , "nie uciekniesz" "to koniec". I nagle się obudziłem , jak zwykle spojrzałem na zegarek i zobaczyłem godzinę 12AM... To już ostatni NEXT : Wiem , że to dla niektórych mogło wydawać się dziwne ale ja się nie poddawałem. Coraz to szybciej chciałem dotrzeć do biura i udało mi się.zawsze starałem się złapać kontakt wzrokowy ze strażnikiem.Dowiedziałem się , że ma na imię Victor, kiedy jeszcze żyłem chciałem aby właśnie to imię dostał. Owe imie to także podobno imię mojego ojca, który umarł gdy byłem młody. Widać historia się powtórzyła...Ja straciłem ojca w młodym wieku i Victor także. W tamtym momencie czułem , że to właśnie ten moment , w którym spotkam syna.wyszedłem zza drzwi i zacząłem iść w jego kierunku. Ogarnęło go przerażenie , wstał z krzesła i zaczął się powoli cofać.Kiedy Victor nie mógł już się cofnąć a ja byłem bardzo blisko niego, strażnik krzyknął i zemdlał. Pośpiesznie zadzwoniłem na pokotowie, nie obchodziło mnie to , że oni zaczną się zastanawiać kto do nich zadzwonił.... W tamtym momencie liczyło się zdrowie i życie Victora. Człowiek , który odebrał telefon z początku nie mógł mnie zrozumieć bo mój głos animatronika był, poprosu dość nietypowy. Pogotowie miało przyjechać za około 5 minut więc udałęm się do miejsca , w którym zawsze się budzę.Byłem bardzo smutny, sprawiłem tyle nieszczęść tak wielu ludziom. Zabiłęm te dzieci zostawiając ich rodziców bez nich. Dusze w animatronikiach męczyły isę tyle lat , aby wreszcie zaznać spokoju.A teraz moje intencje były dobre , a jednak. Może poprostu jestem istotą przynoszącą pecha i nieszczęście.Nie chciałem więcej być w FF. Słyszałem jakichś ludzi rozmawiających dość głośno zastanawiali się co się stało i kto do nich zadzwonił.Jednak wyszli zostawiając FF puste. PMoja pamięć może nigdy nie była idealna , ale w tamtej chwili przypomniała mi się zapalniczka. Zapalniczka w mojej kieszeni , ta sama , którą próbowałem bronić się przed duszami dzieci.Mogłem spalić Fazbear Fright uwalniając się z tego przeklętego miejsca. Niewiele myśląc sięgnąłem do swojej mechanicznej nogi w nadziei , że zapalniczka przetrawała. Wiem , ze to był dość dziwny pomysł szukać zapalniczki , która mogła się zniszczyć30 lat temu. ale jednak... Byłem wtedy tak bardzo zdziwiony , że zapalniczka przetrwała.Zacząłem podpalać budynek. Rozpocząłem od zasłon z Pirate Cove , które wisiały na suficie, zapaliłm wszystkie papiery jakie znalazłem w biurze, rysunki dzieci , głowy animatronów,które służyły jako lampy. Szło dość szybko. I kiedy się rozglądnołem cały budynek zaczął się palić.Ogień pochłonął także mnie, a ja "umarłem" drugi raz. 'THE END ' Dziękuję wszystkim , którzy czytali to opowiadanie, mam nadzieję , że wam się spodobało :) Może kiedyś napiszę coś więcej o Vincencie . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania